wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Astoreth Dunemaw
Astoreth Dunemaw is a leader of the Dreadtalon Tribe . History Growing up a quiet intellectual in a large, prestigious and exceedingly traditional clan that did not prize these qualities was not easy on the second-to-youngest Dunemaw. Due to (or perhaps in spite of) her upbringing, since leaving Mikros and especially since arriving on Nexus, Astoreth has spared no effort in becoming a draken’s draken. Today she leads a mixed Tribe of draken from all corners of the galaxy; she is renowned for her prowess on the fighting circuit, and her counsel is sought after and valued for its wisdom and insight; she is praised as wise and powerful and mature beyond her comparatively few years… and yet she still worries that it won’t be enough to make her father and Clanlord proud. She’s far better at telling other people how to live their lives than figuring out how to manage her own – and recently, without her precious sisters nearby for her to henpeck and protect, she seems to be *acquiring others* to fill the gap they’ve left behind. Childhood (1642-1656) Although her father already had several children by other mates, Astoreth was the first child hatched to Clanlord Bharata of the Dunemaw and his fourth mate, the bloodshaman Beleth of the Nightshade Clan. Unfortunately, when Astoreth was four, her mother met an untimely end during a hunt -- and with her clanlord father and stepmothers being as busy as they were, the loss left her feeling very alone despite the crowd of people she still had around her. She took it on herself to be as independent as she could, and to be a mother herself to little sister Ejava (who was barely out of the egg when their mother passed). Almost from the same young age Astoreth had ambitions of becoming a bloodshaman like her mother -- but Bharata forbade the practice to his children. The Dunemaw Clan had bloodshaman in their ranks, of course, but no daughter of his would take up the arts, the Clanlord declared -- and, as with many of his decrees, declined to ever explain. Convinced this was terribly unfair, and that she was possessed of a talent worth making an exception for, at the age of fourteen Astoreth challenged her father, demanding that he allow her to study with the clan's shamans, pursue her dream and claim her mother's legacy. Spoiler Alert: the fight between a bookish little girl and a hardened warrior three times her size went exactly as you'd expect. Military Career (1656-1665) Three days, a concussion, a broken arm and multiple contusions later, Astoreth was on a ship to learn how to be a proper warrior and a huntress, and to recover her honor with her Clan through glorious service to the Dominion. She was young, but her father (and the clan's patron House Rostine) had pull, and the Dunemaw Clan was renowned for producing exceptional warriors -- and so exceptions were made. Astoreth was fitted with a stalker kit and put into rigorous training. Fast learner that she was, Astoreth soon excelled and by 1658 she was assigned to a unit led by Captain Xavier Delemos. [further stuff to go here later ugh] On Nexus (1665-present) In 1665 events transpired to bring Astoreth's precious younger sister,the capricious Ejava Dunemaw, to the newly (re)discovered planet of Nexus -- and conveniently, Astoreth was able to wrangle the means to join her. Of course Astoreth's stated objective in coming to the planet was to help establish a foothold for her Clan... but in truth, she hoped to find a place for herself as well. Back home Astoreth was but one of a couple dozen Dunemaw siblings -- and not the largest or strongest or most beautiful at that. On Nexus, free of the ties that bind, she hoped to find an opportunity to excel in her own right. And indeed, on Nexus she has found it. But still there are things missing that Astoreth desires, and she knows she has much yet to learn. It's still a very big universe, after all, and she's only scratched the surface. Personality Astoreth is smart and beautiful and she knows it. She understands that being a clanlord's daughter confers no special privilege on her, but she does believe that it places extra special responsibility on her to be everything a Proper Draken must be. Sometimes this makes her a pain in the ass, and people get angry at her. She generally accepts this as the cost of being right. Astoreth is a devout worshiper of the five Old Gods of Mikros; she does not disparage the Vigilant Church, but she does not attend their services or pay homage to the Scions. Her claimed patron is Werza, goddess of wisdom, though she has been told that Hazak favors her as well. Important Relationships Blood Family Astoreth both loves and fears her father Bharata of Clan Dunemaw, and is endlessly devoted to her sisters. Adopted Family Voidwitch Nishka. 'Astoreth first met the Voidwitch when Nishka was dating her sister Ejava! Not all of her sibling's paramours can earn the title of Sister-in-Heart themselves, but over time Nishka became like family to Astoreth -- even more so after Ejava departed on a journey of her own. For a time they co-led the Dreadtalon Tribe (with Jazad Spineshot rounding out the triumvirate) and they still rely on each other for sound advice and a strong shoulder. 'Kikechota Stonescale. Though they began as enemies over their different views on local politics (read: their clans hated each other) and as rivals for the affection of the same draken, eventually became one of Astoreth's closest friends -- enough that they call each other sister to this day. Kiki named one of her hatchlings for Astoreth's mother, and Ast is a devoted auntie to the sweet little murderlings. Jazad Spineshot. Lovers & Complications Astoreth is a renowned commitmentphobe. When she loves, she loves fiercely, and while she may not be exclusive with any of her lovers she is loyal to them. Baropho Cliffterror. 'Astoreth did not expect a random bar hookup to become one of her most enduring relationships -- indeed, she told Baropho Cliffterror the first night they were together that it wasn't, and wouldn't ever be serious. Astoreth, why are you so bad at this. Today "Twilight" and "Cinnamon" commonly appear at Dreadtalon events together, and are known to be a couple... but surprise, it's complicated. 'Samuel Cotter. ''Shhh, it's a secret; the worst-kept secret on Nexus. Astoreth's dad would flip if he knew she was seeing a Cassian -- and indeed, she would have insisted that she wasn't even -- ''still isn't even attracted to Cassians! But she's a big fat liar who loves the heck out of this boy, and even his constant attempts to set himself on fire with his attempts at heroism won't break them apart. Barnabas Dreadfrost. Astoreth regrets few things as much as she regrets letting The Champion get away from her -- and she knows damned well she and her senseless allergy to commitment let him get away. If he's not dead in Wilderrun somewhere, she'd love the chance to make it up to him... but she doesn't even know where to look. Bandalur Wallbreaker. 'More of a FWB relationship than anything else, Astoreth still adores the big lug. He hasn't had time for her lately, and that's okay. Close Friends 'Vince Thorne ' 'Shelkhan Dunestalker. A strong draken and a literal one, Shelkhan is one of Astoreth's oldest and most loyal friends on Nexus. He trained her for her first match in the Dominion Fighter's Championship, and was the most excited when she emerged victorious. '''Jessalet Cagebreaker. '''The very name he bears was given to him by Astoreth after his spectacular performance in a cage match -- but also represents the growth she saw in him during that time, as he broke out of old habits and toxic relationships. The guy retired to a beach some years ago, but she still has a fondness in her heart for him, and considers him one of her closest friends and allies. Accomplishments Astoreth has won two Dominion Fighter's Championship events, and two Dreadtalon Tributes. Shelkhan Dunestalker erected two 20-foot statutes to Astoreth outside his arena after her first win.Category:Dominion Category:Draken Category:Stalker Category:Characters